All Hallow's Eve
by That'sMyFiasco
Summary: A trio of connected ficlets written for Forthright's Halloween Drabble Challenge. Slightly AUFuturefic, InuKag. Rated T for safety.
1. Masquerade

_All-Hallow's Eve_

_Three Drabbles by That'sMyFiasco_

Meeting

by That'sMyFiasco

(part 1 of 3)

for Forthright's Halloween Drabble Challenge

Theme: Masquerade

Word Count: 330

Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha

Genre: AU/Romance

Rating: T

Flicking open her bejeweled fan before her face, Kagome looked out over the crowd through a thin veil of lace. Before her, dozens of tipsy couples in their costumed finest twirled on the dance floor, whirling fast among light shoes and spinning, voluminous skirts. From behind an emerald-flecked mask stormy blue-grey eyes glanced over each dancer, taking an absentminded note of their finery.

Smoothly, quietly, from behind her, a large, warm hand grasped her wrist. Kagome turned to face the intruder, frowning slightly, but her expression froze when she met the warm, golden eyes that were staring so intently into hers. The young stranger was clad in black, his ebony mask contrasting oddly with the bright silver of his hair. The neat, satin mask was lined with red gems that glinted maliciously in the soft lighting.

With a quick tug on her wrist, he pulled her closer, not bothering to ask permission before placing one hand against her waist. His right hand clasped her left while her free hand managed somehow to make it to his shoulder, curling against the warm fabric.

He didn't give her a chance to breathe before tossing them both into the frenzy of the dance floor, spinning her so fast that the world behind him was nothing but a blur and her eyes could focus on nothing but his. They moved in time to the racing beat, the warmth of his hand burning through her dress and searing her skin.

Their lips were close, but not close enough- only their eyes and breath met. The song ended after an eternity, stopping on a wistful note in a melancholy key.

Kissing her hand, he disappeared then- like a hero from a sad, twisted Cinderella tale. Kagome was left alone in the center of the dance floor, skin flushed and breast heaving in the flickering lights. Though the other couples moved around her, her blue eyes were lost, seeing something other than what was there.


	2. Primal Fear

_All-Hallow's Eve_

_Three Drabbles by That'sMyFiasco_

Shadow

by That'sMyFiasco

(part 2 of 3)

for Forthright's Halloween Drabble Challenge

Theme: Primal Fear

Word Count: 338

Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha

Genre: AU/I'm...not... sure?

Rating: T

Kagome walked home in the dark, the grey-toned streets faintly lit by the glowing neon signs of the clubs and bars whose doors would be open for some time yet. Despite the crowds within, the street was quiet in the mid-autumn chill, and her footsteps scratched against the cool pavement. She was lost in thought, a half-smile on her face and skirts drawn up so as to avoid scraping against the harsh sidewalk.

A cool breeze danced around her, and Kagome shivered, pulling her sweater closer about her slight shoulders. As she prepared to cross the street, a shout from behind her grabbed her attention, causing her to turn around.

Hilariously, a group of college students stumbled out of a dimly-lit bar, laughing and shoving as they lurched their way down the street towards her. She shivered again, this time not from the cold. The young men called out towards her, but her shoulders remained straight, and she refused to turn around, to meet their eyes.

They were running now, and so was she, willing her feet to carry her home safely, without tripping. But in the midst of her flight, an uneven stone betrayed her, catching on her shoe and sending her sprawling against the pavement.

She scrambled to get up, trying to ignore the sharp sting of pain that wrapped around her ankle. Eventually, Kagome made it to her feet, favouring her right ankle and glancing over her shoulder, looking desperately to see whether or not they were gaining, whether they would catch her.

But when she turned, she saw no one- none but a few stray pedestrians, exiting the clubs with slurred speech and a drunken grin. Down a side-street, a few shadows flickered, little more than a whisper echoing against the night. Kagome started on her way once more, resisting the urge to keep turning around and checking behind her.

After she disappeared into the night, the dark streets were silent, all but for the hum of the lights.


	3. Haunting

_All-Hallow's Eve_

_Three Drabbles by That'sMyFiasco_

Memory

by That'sMyFiasco

(part 3 of 3)

for Forthright's Halloween Drabble Challenge

Theme: Haunting

Word Count: 500 e-zacktly. Yikes!

Characters: Kagome, Inuyasha

Genre: AU/Romance

Rating: T

Cool, mid-autumn sunlight gently prodded her awake from where it streamed in through her window, warming her face until she slowly blinked her heavy lids open. Yawning sleepily, Kagome turned her face into her makeup-smeared pillowcase, stretching out tired limbs. A ring set with a bright green stone was still on her finger, and she slid it off carefully, placing it on the table next to the forlorn-looking fan and mask. Across the room, her gown lay in a shallow puddle of lace and velvet.

Swinging her feet to the floor, Kagome shivered slightly as her bare feet hit the cold paneling. Numb, she shrugged into a sweater and jeans, tripping downstairs to put the kettle on in an effort to dispel the events of the night before- assuming, of course, that they hadn't been simply dream-specters, and had actually transpired.

While the water slowly heated, she made her way over to the tall window that stretched over the living room wall. Tucking her hands inside her sleeves, Kagome let her forehead rest on the chill glass, breathing on the pane to try and melt away the frost that obscured her view. Once the thin layer of ice had dripped out of her way, Kagome was given a clear view of her small garden, shaded by the tall maple that stood in the corner, next to her neighbor's fence. Frost sparkled on the grass as well, creating an icy wonderland of the fall landscape.

Though the beauty was entrancing, her eyes couldn't help but see something else entirely, staring out at the sun-dappled maple and seeing only another tree that likely still stood in its eternal home. Kagome sighed lightly, but froze when she saw a set of faint footprints tracking across the lawn, ending at the foot of the tree.

Only seconds later she was out the door, running frantically through the garden and ignoring the cheerful whistling of the kettle behind her. However, the icy grass was harsh on her bare feet, and she found herself stumbling, trying to stay on her feet.

With a short gasp, she pitched forward, saved from a quick meeting with the ground by a swift pair of warm, strong hands that steadied her and pulled her upright. Tears were streaking down her cheeks now, she noted with surprise, and she brushed them aside in order to clear her vision, so her eyes could drink in every inch of the sight before her.

He was standing there, a slight smile on his face as he looked down at her, eyes sparkling. The red robe of so long ago- how long had it been, really?- was gone, replaced by sleek, modern clothes. His face and eyes were as perfect as she remembered, and he leaned in towards her, resting his forehead on hers and letting his eyes drift closed.

"I missed you." The words were simple, and his voice was low, but she didn't need anything else.

"I know."

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
